Id Lie
by The Ghost of Shugar Highs Past
Summary: A dream riley has while hes in a coma. OTHERSIDERS FIC! KC/RILEY , KC/OC


_**Id Lie**_

KC is home by herself. So what does she do? She sings!

* * *

"Common just come over." KC said to Riley over the phone as she sat home alone.

"I cant KC." Riley sighed and hung up the phone.

"But I'm lonely." KC whispered and then her favorite song came on.

"I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes

He'll never fall in love  
He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
But I know all his favorite songs

And I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie

He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long  
And he sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mine

I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie

He stands there, then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you

He'd never tell you  
But he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My God, he's beautiful  
So I put on my make-up  
And pray for a miracle

Yes, I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
And he loves to argue  
Oh, and it kills me  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him...  
if you ask me if"

"If you asked me if I loved Riley I'd Lie." Kc whispered to no one and then the phone wrang.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

KC sat at lunch alone. Usually Riley would sit with her or the rest of her friends , but today she was in a depressed mood.

Her and Riley got in a fight and the rest of basiclly everyone took his side.

"You need a friend?" A guy said and sat down next to KC.

"A friend would be nice." KC smiled.

"Well thats good cause I need one too." He smiled at KC and she could feel someone staring at her and the mystery guy.

"Im KC by the way." KC put out her hand

"I'm Damon." He shook it and she giggled feeling someone staring at her more and she turned to see Riley looking at her with his arm around his girlfriend.

"Is that guy your boyfriend or something?" His devilish green eyes stared with disgust at Riley.

"No , hes just an old friend." KC looked away from Riley.

" Well that friend seems jealous." Damon said.

"That friend is just jealous I have a new friend." KC looked at her lunch and feels Riley stop looking at her.

"Tell me about yourself." KC smiled at Damon.

"Well I'm Damon Ray" He smiled and continued on but KC just glanced at Riley ignoring Damon.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"I cnat beleive you did that." KC grinned as she and Damon walked out of the theater around 8. They were going to a nice restraunt at 8:30 . They have been offically dating for 3 months.

"Well , how could I resist the urge to throw popcorn at that couple 3 rows infront of us?" He grinned and kissed KC.

"I reconise them somehow though." KC said not figuring out who they were.

Damon infuenced KC to start doing drugs and they started sleeping together more and more by the week.

"I think you should slow down while taking the Meth." Damon joked and KC giggled and kissed him.

"I love you." Damon said and KC smiled at him and they began to have a heated make-out session.

Soon the couple that Damon was throwing popcorn at came out .

"Get a room." said Riley not recognising KC until Damon and KC pulled away and he was in shock.

"Did you like the popcorn?" KC smirked at Riley and he was still shocked.

"No I didnt , and I personally dont like the way your acting KC." Riley said then his girlfriend Steph spoke up.

"Yeah why dont you just get stoned." Steph said and KC slapped her.

"Cause I already am." KC corrected her and she and Damon walked to the restraunt.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

KC stood behind the school by herself smoking. Today was graduation and everyone was together and happy but her. Damon died a year ago due to drug overdose. Soon after she had to go to rehab for her problem.

She could still smoke though she doesnt care about what people think anout her.

Riley couldnt have been happier it seemed to KC.

So there KC stood behind the school watching the graduation in her cap and gown not going to get her deploma.

She didnt personally care for her deploma, she was already going to community college for two years and then to state. That was her plan and nothing was stopping her from suceeding at it.

As the ceremony finished up everyone threw their caps and she could feel someone looking at her with disapointment and shame.

There he stood looking at her with disaproval.

Riley just glared at her , he couldnt stand to watch KC throw her life away over something as stupid as drugs.

He walked over to her.

"How is your health?" He asked KC.

"Its bad , but i could give a fuck less." She blew out smoke.

"You know your inserting 4000 chemicals in your body." Riley told her factually.

"Like I said I could give a fuck less." KC said and walked away from Riley , but he caught up to her.

"Why are you killing yourself? KC you need help." Riley said walking with her.

"I dont need help . The sooner I die , the less of a problem I am." KC started walking faster taking off her gown.

She had cuts all over her arms. Riley couldnt stand it any longer.

"Why would you want to die?" Riley got infront of her

"Because I've been inlove for so long and all that person would do is break my heart."KC got past Riley.

"Who would do this to you?" Riley asked.

"You Riley , you've done it to me and now its over . My life is over. Its to late." KC walked away frim Riley once and for all.

"Riley if you asked me if I loved you. I'd lie."

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Riley opened his eyes and looked around the white room around him.

"Thank god your awake!" Zack exclaimed .

"What happened?" Riley looked around the room to see Sam and Jackie there too sitting close. "Where's KC?" Riley began to panic.

"KC just had to go to the bathroom and change , she has been in that chair constantly for the past 3 weeks while you recovered from your coma." Zack explained

"She isnt doing drugs is she? Damon isnt dead right? I'm not dating Stephanie Collins?" Riley said and Zack laughed.

"No and who's Damon?" KC said coming into the room.

"Your not dieing?" Riley said and squeezed onto KC tightly not wanting to let her go.

"No , im perfectly a little behind sleep." KC shrugged her shoulders and kissed Rileys cheek a moment they both cherished.

"KC I love you." Riley whispered

"I cant lie to you Riley . I dont love you." KC said lying through her teeth and he could tell she was Lying.

"KC you can say it." Zack encouraged.

"If youasked me if I loved you Riley I would lie and say no." KC kissed Riley.

"So how did I get in this Coma?" Riley asked and made room for KC to lay next to him.

"You came rushing over to my house to see whats wrong after I called you during the storm and was alone a few weeks ago. You got into a car accident." KC explained

"KC , what would happen before if I asked you if you loved me?" Riley seriously said.

"I'd Lie." She said basicly.

* * *

Who liked this ? PM or review . I could make a sequel


End file.
